


Magic comes in many forms

by Pygmypuffonacid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pygmypuffonacid/pseuds/Pygmypuffonacid
Summary: Her mother was a Dragon that taught her to soar Just to spite them all.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Kudos: 10





	Magic comes in many forms

Her mother was dead, an she as the Executor of her will not to deal with those Horrid people that her mother called kin. Classist, bigoted , Vicious monsters Presided over by the worst of them all. Their Matriarch as everyone else but her was required to call her Grand-mère. 

Her brilliant, creative, practical mother was dead, hit head on my a drunk drive. Mother had lingered for weeks, her mind scattered sometime calling out for you, your father , or old friends, but Most of the time she was lost in the past Screaming for those monsters, her brothers ( your uncles the cruel bastard that they were) and her mother the woman that had cast her out of the only Home she had ever known as a child when she failed to Manifest even a tiny form of magic. Your kind ,loving, brilliant mother was begging for those monsters when she died, with papa hold he hand trying to anchor her to the earth By the sheer force of his will alone. Your mother the woman that protected your entire life didn’t even Recognize you at the end, instead she was begging for those monsters to let her come home. To let her back into the Manor. Back home into Nott Hall. 

Mother’s last moment may have been brief but they shattered papa, he just sat on the cough and stared at the wall now and cried . Papa never seem to stop crying . He shed the tears she couldn’t. She could even cry for her mother . Who she loved and admired, who she grieved for but no ... her tears refused to fall.

She would have to leave for Hogwarts soon, leave papa to his grieve and The deafening silence of the house. Because she was “ Magic” like those monsters. That turned their backs on mama. She couldn’t just give up her” magic” no she had to keep it and go to school with those vicious snakes , day after day . 

As September grew closer papa got worse, the crying stopped replace by the scent of alcohol instead, and the Solicitor called Mama’s will needed to be read. But mama didn’t have a will papa had said. Not a Muggle will no but a magical one instead The solicitor had said. So papa could go to the reading of the will , it had to be at Gringotts the man had said . She would have to face the monsters alone instead. 

Each step down the alley towards the bank felt like one step closer to the gallows untruth. She didn’t want to deal with these people these wizards that had turned their back on her mother in her youth. But she was “ Magic” so she was mother’s Executor she had too. Because if she didn’t who knows what these monsters might do to make her , what they might do to papa.

As she met with the Goblins they lead her inside into a back room with a grand table , where “Grand-mère” presided over them all. All of them, a cruel monsters that they were . The greetings they exchanged where is cold as ice, Lovely to see you again Grand-mère , it’s Such a shame You couldn’t make time to see mother before she died. You must have such a busy schedule to not be able to make room from the dying. “ Of course , cousin Theo , well no unfortunately One really can’t study for history of magic As their mother lays dying.” . And of course the uncle bellow like made, “What’s the half blood bitch doing here.” , “ Her mother’s dead how sad”, “ One less Squibb in the world how sad , it’s not like the girl has magic neither why is she here,” 

At That she pauses, “ Au contraire, Uncle Sebastian , it’s the truth quite clear, she pulled out her wand for the first time in her life with a vicious glee . I’m more magical then you could ever hope to be.” With a delight she hadn’t felt since her mother’s dead Tracy shouted “ Expecting Patronium” it had the desired effect , as from the sip of her wand a great dragon appeared powered to the memory of her mother and all that she was. Her mama the blazing Inferno at the heart of her spell. She was one of a kind and she ever let these people bring her down. Her brilliant mother that had soared through the skies with a heart full of fire and love in her eyes. 

And Tracy like her mother would never give these Wizard the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She was magic because her mother had taught her how to fly.


End file.
